


At Starlight in the Forest

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Reunions, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Aredhel has reasons for braving Nan Dungortheb again.





	At Starlight in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> This is inexcusably belated, but I hope the surprise makes it worth it. ♥

Aredhel is wayworn and battle-weary by the time Doriath's forest unfolds to her; the Girdle opens like a lover's. She laughs, half-delirious with giddy expectation, magic out of the forest and spider venom from Ungoliant's brood that crept through Nan Dungortheb until it met her blade. 

In Doriath, gentle night envelops her, the songs of night-birds, of moonlight on leaves, the breath of wind. And more, arms in blue sleeves wrought with gold encircle her, pull her to the moss, and strip off her armour and travel-clothes. Spells draw exhaustion from her bones and venom from her blood. Aredhel smiles. 

* 

She has, in truth, not known that she would be granted entry into Doriath. But ever since the forest first unwound for her when she needed sanctuary, and she found Lúthien singing and dancing, Aredhel's steps have carried her back again and yet again, unfailingly past dangers, from one hidden kingdom to another. 

It always comes with Lúthien smiling and calling her foolish as she presses her lips into Aredhel's bruises maybe a little too hard, enough to make her gasp, and then laves that hurt from her as well, and Lúthien whispers, "I am glad, nonetheless, that you came."

*

But that is not all. They come to a flowery meadow open to the sky, Lúthien relinquishes her robe for starlight only, standing radiant before Aredhel, who can't help but touch. They fall into a rhythm of giving and taking that's as natural as the breaths that quicken in their lovemaking, hands and mouths in secret places, and the waves of pleasure that wash through them both. 

But more, lying in the warm night after: They both know confinement; together they are free and insatiable to taste that freedom from one another again, proud and certain in their desires.


End file.
